Ultimate Spider-Man 2 (2017 film)
''Ultimate Spider-Man 2 ''is a 2017 American superhero film, directed by Josh Trank and released by Marvel Studios. It is the 16th film in the MCU and the second film in the Ultimate Spider-Man film series. The studio hired James Vanderbilt to write the screenplay and Joss Whedon to rewrite the script. Logan Lerman, Annasophie Robb, Jane Levy, Jason Isaacs, Joseph Gordon Levitt, Meryl Streep, Jason Momoa, Liam Neson, Juilanne Moore, Jaime Foxx, Colm Feore, Samuel L. Jackson, Dennis Quaid, Tom Hardy, Joaquin Phoenix, and Jaden Smith star. The development of ''Ultimate Spider-Man 2 ''began on November of 2015. Levy, Momoa, and Smith were all cast on March of 2016. Filming took place in New York on February 2016. The film was released in 2D, 3D, and IMAX 3D on May 12, 2017 in the United States. Plot Peter Parker still has more secrets about his parents and he has a new challenge, to keep Gwen out of his dangerous life. Meanwhile new enemies at Oscorp are created and Spider-Man must stop them from uniting. Cast * Caprice McCoy - Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Annasophie Robb - Gwen Stacy * Jane Levy - Mary Jane Watson * Joseph Gordon Levitt - Harry Osborn * Jason Isaacs - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin * Dennis Quaid - Captain Stacy * Meryl Streep - Aunt May * Jaime Foxx - Aaron Davis/Prowler * Tom Hardy - Herman Schultz * Jaden Smith - Miles Morales * Colm Feore - Adrian Toomes * James Spader - Otto Octavius * Liam Neson - Richard Parker * Juilanne Moore - Mary Parker * John Malkovich - Miles Warren * Jason Momoa - Beetle * Joaquin Phoenix - Alistaire Smythe * Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury Trivia * Nick Fury is seen trying to convince Spider-Man to join the New Avengers, and he finally agrees at the end * Captain Stacy is killed by Beetle instead of Doctor Octopus * Adrian Toomes is seen looking at a Vulture harness and wings possibly leading him to become Vulture * Otto Octavius tentacles fuse to his back once the Goblin containment cell explodes when Norman transforms * Green Goblin is similar looking to the Ultimate Comics to where Norman transforms into a big green monster * Green Goblin having armor is similar to the Ultimate Spider-Man cartoon * Miles Warren has a bigger role in this film to where he is seen by what looks like a Scarlet Spider suit * Alistaire Smythe gets crippled when Green Goblin breaks his legs Future Films * Ultimate Spider-Man 3 has been confirmed * Liam Hemsworth has joined the cast in Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * Shocker has been confirmed as one of the villains in Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * Jeremy Renner has been confirmed to have a cameo in Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * Spider-Slayer has been confirmed as the main Villain for Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * James Spader said that he might become Doctor Octopus in Ultimate Spider-Man 3 * Ultimate Spider-Man 3 has a release date of June 14, 2020 * Josh Hutcherson confirmed that he will play Eddie Brock in Ultimate Spider-Man 3